Ethan Davis's trial (fanmade trial)
History Ethan Davis sold counterfeit cash in an abandoned building,one day,he was abducted by Dayson (I'll talk about him in a future wiki page). everyone in his trial exept his dad were tested because they were customers of him,his dad was tested because he was a drug addict traps Ethan's first test the name of this trap is the laser cutter trap,the victim of this trap was ethan davis,who passed. In this trap,ethan’s hand was stuck to a table by a metal ring. Next to his hand was a laser cutter. To survive,he had to cut off his hand and pull a lever on the other side of the room. If he didn’t do that by the time his timer went off,the door to the room would lock and his customers’ traps would trigger,the lever would also not work anymore. Ethan's second test the name of this trap is the ribbon guillotine,the victims of this trap were ethan davis,who failed,and ken,who was executed. The victim of this trap’s hands were tied to the arms of an armchair via leather restraints,his feet were also tied to the floor. The victim had a ribbon going around his neck that was also going into 2 pulleys. There was a switch on the wall with a keyhole in it,if it was engaged,the pulleys would turn off. The key to the switch was at the end of a hallway,the floor of the hallway was covered with mousetraps. Next to a barrel that would be filled with bottles of donated O- blood was a pipe that could be used to move the mousetraps. If Ethan didn’t engage the switch in time,the pulleys would pull so tight that it would sever the victim’s head off. Ethan's third test the name of this trap was the box of pain,the victims of this trap were ethan davis,who failed,and Bloodrayne,who was executed. In this trap,the victim had rods going in to his/her mouth. 2 rods pierced a tooth on the top and bottom,the rods coming out of the other end went across the rows of teeth. The other 2 rods had clamps at the end of them,those two rods were attached to the victims tongue and uvula.when the timer ran out,the rods would pull hard and rip out the victim’s teeth,tongue,and uvula. To survive,Ethan had to get another key to engage another switch. The key to this switch was at the bottom of a glass box full of razor blades. Ethan's fourth test the name of this trap is the hydraulic trap,the victims of this trap were Jordan,who was executed,and Judy,who survived. This trap consisted of 2 people chained to a wall,one was Ethan’s cousin,the other was his boss. In the center of the room was a hydraulic jackhammer. Over the victims were jars of hydrofluoric acid.if ethan didn’t choose one victim to kill with the jackhammer by the time the timer went out,the jars of acid would open and drench the victims with the acid. Ethan's fourth test the name of this trap is the chain pulleys,the victims of this trap were Ethan's dad,who survived,and Jasper,who was executed. This is another trap that forces you to kill one person and let another one live. One victim (jasper) had 2 chains with rings on the ends dug into each of his limbs and both of his cheeks,the chains were attached to different pulley systems. To save jasper,Ethan had to pull a rod from the wall,the rod was attached to the pull handle of a lawnmower,on top of the lawnmower was the other victim (Ethan’s dad). If Ethan pulled the rod out of the wall,his dad would die,if he didn’t,jasper would die. Ethan's fifth test the name of this trap is the spiked rod trap,the victims of this trap were Ethan,who failed,and brent,who was executed. In this trap,the victim was tied to the wall by his limbs via metal rings. He had a metal box around his head that could only be unlocked when a switch is engaged. The key to this switch is inside a safe,the combination to the safe had 10 digits,the combination was on the back of ethan’s neck,to find out the combination,ethan had to cut out a certain part of the skin of his neck with the same knife Xavier used to cut his neck in saw II. the part of flesh he had to cut out was labeled on a photo of the back of dayson’s neck,dayson drew a circle around the area on the photo. If Ethan didn’t enter the combination into the safe by the time the timer ran out,a spiked pole hanging from the ceiling would cause the harpoon line it was sitting on to fall and the bar would impale brent’s face. Ethan's final test the name of this trap is the valve trap,the victims of this trap were Ethan,who was executed,and an unnamed SWAT member,who was also executed. In Ethan’s final room,only him,laura,and his dad remained. Laura found a box with a note that said “don't open the door,activate the pull pin,and live”. Ethan thought jigsaw was tricking them so he tried opening the door.what he didn’t know was what happened when the valve was turned. The valve had a transparent string tied in a knot,the string went around the trigger of a shotgun,the string that was left went back to the valve and got tied in another knot. When Ethan turned the valve,the shotgun fired and blew half of his face off. After laura saw Ethan’s death,she instantly knew jigsaw was using reverse psychology,so she activated the pull pin timer,when the timer went off,the door opened and they left. If you thought the trap was now safe,think again,there was 10 shotgun shells in the shotgun,ethan fired one,so now there’s 9. later when the SWAT team went to the free clinic,one of them activated the trap again and got shot with the shotgun,so now there are 8 shotgun shells in it.